If two friends are remote from one another, but watching the same television show, they may engage in an online chat or a voice conversation, and may wish to discuss the events of the show while they watch. Unfortunately, video distribution systems, such as “over the air” television or cable television, may not distribute a programming feed to all receivers in perfect synchronization. The programming feed delivered to some devices may be delayed by a greater amount of time than the feed delivered to other devices for a variety of reasons. For example, a programming feed of the Super Bowl football game in New Orleans, La., may be delivered to user A in Baton Rouge, and to user B in London, England. The difference in geographic (and network) distance may result in user A seeing events before user B sees the event. User A and user B may also receive the programming at different times, due to, for example, differing delays caused by local advertising insertion systems, differing distribution network delays, and possibly different times of initial transmission. Differences in reception times may cause undesirable side effects in the users' conversation. User A may react to a scene that user B has not yet received, and user A's reaction on the phone or in the chat may wind up spoiling the viewing experience for user B. Accordingly, there is a need to offer better synchronization and a better shared experience for users.